HUNHAN'S Story
by StarSky3095
Summary: [I'M BACK ! ] Kumpulan drabble yang terlalu manis dari keluarga kecil HUNHAN Couple. HUNHAN/YAOI/MPREG


Cast : Sehun, Luhan and baby Ziyu.

Length : Drabble

Gendre : Family, Romance, Mpreg (?)

Warning : This is Yaoi and Mpreg !

Summary : Kerepotan HunHan saat akan menidurkan pangeran kecilnya.

 **My Little Prince**

" Aku pulang.. "

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 8 KST, saat Sehun tiba di apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Sehun langsung melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya kemudian menaruhnya di rak sepatu samping pintu.

" Lu.. " panggil Sehun begitu dia tak mendapati sahutan.

Sehun terdiam karena merasa aneh, dengan perlahan Sehun mengenakan sandal rumah yang ada di depannya. Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati televisi yang menyala dengan suara pelan.

" Lu.. " kini Sehun sedikit berteriak memanggil belahan jiwanya itu.

" Huwwaaa.. Mma.. Mma.. " terdengar suara tangisan dari balik sofa.

Sehun langsung bergegas melihat kebalik sofa dan mendapati belahan jiwanya yang tengah mencoba menenangkan pangeran kecil mereka. Luhan melihat kearah Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa, Sehun sendiri hanya meringis kecil seraya menggumamkan 'mianhe' tanpa suara.

" Huwaaa.. Waaa.. Hiks.. Hiks " tangisan sang pangeran kecil semakin kencang.

" Cupp.. Cupp.. Umma disini chagi.. " Luhan menepuk pelan punggung pangeran kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

" Apakah Ziyu sudah tidur tadi ?" tanya Sehun yang kini meletakan jas beserta tas kerjanya di atas sofa.

" Ne, dan kau sukses mengganggu tidurnya " sahut Luhan sedikit kesal.

" Mianhe.. Biar aku yang menggendongnya " Sehun mencoba mengambil Ziyu dari pangkuan Luhan.

Ziyu sedikit meronta saat appanya menjauhkannya dari pangkuan sang umma. Luhan sendiri kini bangun dari duduknya dan memberikan Ziyu pada appanya. Bayi 9 bulan itu kini berada di pangkuan appanya dan menangis semakin keras.

" Ini appa chagi, hey.. Maafkan appa karena telah membangunkanmu " Sehun mengangkat Ziyu tinggi-tinggi kemudian sedikit menggoyangkannya.

Tangisan Ziyu terhenti, pangeran kecil itu menatap appanya dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengambil jas dan tas kerja Sehun.

" Aku akan memanaskan dulu makan malamnya, tolong jaga Ziyu sebentar " ujar Luhan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya, menyimpan jas dan tas kerja Sehun.

" Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu Lu " panggil Sehun.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun. " Apa ? "

Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya, sambil memaju-majukan bibir hatinya. Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian menggeleng. " Nanti saja.. "

Sehun cemberut. " Ayolah, hanya sebentar. " rajuk Sehun.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun kemudian berjalan menghampiri nampyeon pervertnya itu.

" Hanya sekilas, dan tak ada bantahan " sahut Luhan begitu melihat Sehun merengut.

Luhan menutup kedua mata Ziyu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. " Nah, Ziyu sayang.. Baik-baik dengan appa oke ? " ujar Luhan seraya mengacak rambut puteranya.

Setelah itu, Luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Ziyu. " Jja~ Ziyu.. Sekarang pejamkan lagi matamu dan tidur ne ? " Ujar Sehun yang kini duduk di sofa dan menangkupkan Ziyu di atas dada bidangnya.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat puteranya. Ziyu sendiri tengah memainkan dasi yang dipakai appanya, sesekali dia terkekeh dan melihat appanya. Sehun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah puteranya.

Lama kelamaan mata Ziyu mulai terpejam, namun sesekali matanya kembali terbuka. Rupanya mulai mengantuk eoh ?

Sehun kini justru memeluk Ziyu, dan mulai melantunkan lullaby untuk puteranya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, pangeran kecil itu akhirnya tertidur dengan deru nafas yang tenang. Sehun mengelus lembut kepala puteranya lalu beranjak bangun.

" Ziyu sudah tidur Sehunnie ?" tanya Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

" Ne, dan aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar" sahut Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun beriringan menuju kamar Ziyu. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka tercium harum khas bayi, kamar bernuansa biru itu benar-benar menggambarkan sosok kecil yang menempatinya.

" Tidurkan disini Sehunnie ! " Luhan menepuk pelan bantal di dalam box.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meletakan Ziyu di dalam box dengan beberapa boneka di dalamnya.

" Mimpi indah chagi.. " Sehun mengusap kepala Ziyu kemudian mencium keningnya.

Luhan menyelimuti Ziyu, lalu membenarkan letak tangan puteranya. " Selamat malam Ziyu sayang, tidur yang nyenyak chagi " ujar Luhan sebelum mengecup kening puteranya.

Luhan dan Sehun saling melemparkan senyum, kemudian meninggalkan kamar pangeran kecilnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Ziyu, mereka kembali melihat puteranya itu.

" Saranghae chagi dan saranghae Sehunnie " ucap Luhan sambil menatap Ziyu dan memeluk Sehun.

" Nado saranghae Lu.." Sehun balas memeluk Luhan kemudian mengecup kepalanya.

Sehun mematikan lampu kamar Ziyu setelah memastikan puteranya tertidur nyenyak lalu menutup pintunya.

 **END**

Apa ini ?

Setelah sekian lama menghilang justru kembali dengan ff macam begini, menurutku ini terlalu sweet dan please ini benar-benar bukan gayaku.

Maaf, untuk hiatus yang teramat sangat lama ini. Kehidupan nyata benar-benar sangat menyita waktu, apalagi sekarang author sedang di tingkat akhir kuliah belum lagi kegiatan di kampus yang sangat padat. (Jadi curhat)

Jangan menagih apapun dulu untuk saat ini karena author sedang berusaha meningkatkan kembali semangat menulis karena hiatus yang teramat lama.


End file.
